skillspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Human Resources Management
Definition HR management is about managing and coaching staff to ensure effective and innovative corporate/business delivery. It is about defining the structure, numbers and skills in teams, setting challenging and realistic objectives for staff and ensuring they are both effectively developed and performance managed in line with our policies and legislation. The aim is to achieve or exceed corporate/business objectives by ensuring staff feel motivated and confident about working creatively in a supportive and inspiring culture that is in line with our values and EO and Diversity. Sub skills '''Resourcing: Establishing and maintaining appropriate structure, numbers and skills in teams (staffing profile) to enable the business to meet its goals and objectives Level 1 * Understanding of the business objectives and goals of the team/department/country/region; being clear about own role and the roles of others, and how this effects the staffing needs and profile * Awareness of the relevant HR policies and procedures and knowledge of where to obtain guidance on them * Awareness of the Equal Opportunities and Diversity policies and practices Level 2 * Contributes to the development of the staffing profile for the team/dept/country/region in line with the business/country/regional plan * Good knowledge of British Council recruitment and selection policies and processes * Ensures an equal balance in the distribution of work within the team/dept/region * Ensures Equal Opportunities and Diversity policies and procedures are considered in work planning and distribution * Knowledge of the different staffing contracts used locally. * Knows where and when to seek advice on local legislation. * Advocates appropriate changes to the personnel profile as required to maintain efficiency Level 3 * Assesses and makes judgements on the correct staffing profile to deliver the business objectives/goals and an understanding of any associated risks * Leads recruitment exercises, adhering to HR policies. Ensures others are trained in this area. * Ensures staff are employed in line with British Council policies and in compliance with local legislation. '''People and performance: Enhancing business outputs by enabling staff to perform at their optimal level Level 1 * Awareness and understanding of performance management and active engagement in the process * Gives and receives feedback informing own and others’ performance * Awareness of the relevant HR and health & safety policies and procedures that affect people and performance Level 2 * Uses Performance Management tools to induct, manage, develop and evaluate staff performance * Working knowledge of HR policies and procedures relating to the management of staff Level 3 * Engagement and promotion of performance management system to ensure best practice * Takes a lead in developing the capacity of others to apply British Council standards in key HR areas such as recruitment, induction, performance management, Equal Opportunities and Diversity. * Ensures Health & Safety guidelines are adhered to, to mitigate risk within the business * Acts on feedback from the Staff Survey, to enhance own and staff performance and motivation * Ensures staff terms and conditions of service are reviewed regularly and are in line with HR policies and local legislation '''Development: Enabling staff to acquire and develop the skills to maximise their potential and performance Level 1 * Awareness of the development opportunities available within the organisation for both individual and business growth * Takes responsibility for self development and career planning Level 2 * Consistent approach to staff development through the use of coaching and mentoring * Analyse skills needs/requirements and identifying potential gaps * Understands role as a facilitator of others, and the importance of appropriate delegation * Knowledge of the different types of learning and development opportunities and acknowledgement of the diverse learning/working styles of staff Level 3 * Contributes to the production of the development strategy and budget * Analyses the long term training and development (T&D) needs in line with current and future business targets/goals/requirements * Ensures that others in the team are trained in HR management (where appropriate), and are clear about their role and responsibility in relation to the management of others Seeks staff feedback on analyses and T&D planning processes. (thoroughness, fairness, access, diversity) Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills Business Skills/Competencies